Joe Newman
Joseph Dwight Newman (7 September 1922 – 4 July 1992) was an American jazz trumpeter, composer, and educator, best known for his time with Count Basie. Newman was born in New Orleans, Louisiana to David (pianist) and Louise Newman, a musical family, having his first music lessons from David Jones. He attended Alabama State College, where he joined the college band (the Bama State Collegians), became its leader, and took it on tour. In 1941 he joined Lionel Hampton for two years, before signing with Count Basie, with whom he stayed for a total of thirteen years, interrupted by short breaks and a long period (1947–1952) spent first with saxophonist Illinois Jacquet and then drummer J. C. Heard. During his second period with Basie, which lasted for about nine years, he made a number of small-group recordings as leader. He also played on Benny Goodman's 1962 tour of the Soviet Union. In 1961 Newman left the Basie band, and helped to found Jazz Interactions, of which he became president in 1967. His wife, Rigmor Alfredsson Newman was the Executive Director. Jazz Interactions was a charitable organisation which provided an information service, brought jazz master classes into schools and colleges, and later maintained its own Jazz Interaction Orchestra (for which Newman wrote). In the 1970s and 1980s Newman toured internationally, and recorded for various major record labels. He suffered a stroke in 1991, however, which seriously disabled him. Discography As leader *1954: Joe Newman and His Band (Vanguard) *1954: Joe Newman and the Boys in the Band (Storyville) *1955: All I Wanna Do Is Swing (Victor) *1955: The Count's Men (Fresh Sound) *1955: I'm Still Swinging (RCA) *1956: Salute to Satch (RCA) *1956: New Sounds in Swing (Jazztone) *1956: I Feel Like a Newman (Black Lion Records) *1956: The Midgets (RCA) *1957: Locking Horns (Roulette) *1957: Swing Lightly (Jazztone) *1958: Jazz Heritage: Joe Newman Quartet/Shirley Scott (MCA) *1958: Soft Swingin' Jazz (Coral) *1958: Joe Newman with Woodwinds (Roulette) *1958: Sextet (Pacific) *1960: Jive at Five (Original Jazz Classics) *1960: Counting Five in Sweden (World Pacific) *1961: Good 'n' Groovy (Original Jazz Classics) *1961: Joe's Hap'nin's (Swingville) *1962: In a Mellow Mood (Stash) *1962: Joe Newman at Count Basie's '' (Mercury) *196?: ''Shiny Stockings (Honey Dew) *1975: Satchmo Remembered (Atlantic) *1977: At the Atlantic (Phontastic) *1978: I Love My Baby (Black & Blue) *1984: Hangin' Out (Concord) *1992: A Grand Night for Swingin': The Joe Newman Memorial Album (Natasha) *1994: Jazz for Playboys (Savoy) *1999: In Sweden (Jazz Information) *2003: Jazz in Paris: Jazz at Midnight (Sunnyside) As sideman With Gene Ammons *''Twisting the Jug'' (Prestige, 1961) - with Jack McDuff With Eddie Harris *''The Electrifying Eddie Harris'' (Atlantic, 1967) *''Plug Me In'' (Atlantic, 1968) *''Silver Cycles'' (Atlantic, 1968) With Milt Jackson *''Plenty, Plenty Soul'' (Atlantic, 1957) With Illinois Jacquet *''The King!'' (Prestige, 1968) *''The Soul Explosion'' (Prestige, 1969) With Yusef Lateef *''Part of the Search'' (Atlantic, 1973) With Mundell Lowe *''Satan in High Heels'' (soundtrack) (Charlie Parker, 1961) With Jack McDuff *''The Fourth Dimension'' (Cadet, 1974) With Gary McFarland *''Tijuana Jazz'' (Impulse!, 1965) with Clark Terry *''Profiles'' (Impulse!, 1966) With the Modern Jazz Quartet *''Plastic Dreams'' (Atlantic, 1971) With James Moody *''Moody and the Brass Figures'' (Milestone, 1966) With Oliver Nelson *''Oliver Nelson Plays Michelle'' (Impulse!, 1966) *''Happenings'' with Hank Jones (Impulse!, 1966) With Shirley Scott *''Roll 'Em: Shirley Scott Plays the Big Bands'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Sonny Stitt *''Kaleidoscope'' (Prestige, 1952 1957) *''Sonny Stitt Plays Arrangements from the Pen of Quincy Jones'' (Roost, 1955) *''The Matadors Meet the Bull'' (Roulette, 1965) *''I Keep Comin' Back!'' (Roulette, 1966) With Clark Terry and Chico O'Farrill *''Spanish Rice'' (Impulse!, 1966) Sources and external links *Ian Carr, Digby Fairweather, & Brian Priestley. Jazz: The Rough Guide. ISBN 1-85828-528-3 *Richard Cook & Brian Morton. The Penguin Guide to Jazz on CD 6th edition. ISBN 0-14-051521-6 *class=artist|id=p7229/biography|pure_url=yes}} Joe Newman — brief biography by Scott Yanow, for AllMusic *"I'm Still Learning" — Joe Newman interviewed by Les Tomkins in 1977 Category:Trumpeters